


In the end, we're only human

by Cherry (sunflowerspp)



Series: Of caution and recklessness [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerspp/pseuds/Cherry
Summary: What would you risk if you knew how much it would hurt?In a world where everyone knows how much time they have left to live, Kenma prefers to avoid making unnecessary relationships. Kuroo has a different philosophy.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Of caution and recklessness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699711
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	In the end, we're only human

Kenma wasn't overly fond of summer. 

Of course, summer vacation implied he had more time to play videogames (not that it ever stopped him from doing so on school nights), but the heat waves and stickiness associated with the hot season weren't things he particularly liked.

Which was why Kenma enjoyed a good summer thunderstorm, and rain in a muggy Tokyo would always be more than welcome. He was walking home after picking up a few things from the grocer's his mother had asked him to buy, when he felt a cool droplet hit his arm with a _plop_. Pausing, Kenma lifted his face to the quickly darkening skies and smiled to himself. He might get drenched before getting home, but for once, he found he didn't mind. 

As he turned a corner, umbrellas started opening up around him (maybe mocking him for ignoring his mother's warning to take one) and he was starkly reminded of mushrooms popping up after rain, or perhaps flowers, blooming in reds, blacks, blues, yellows, greens. All at once, the blond was immersed in another hazy daydream, the increasing pattering of the rain isolating him further from reality. An odd shape coiled in a puddle, the glinting eyes of a monstrous creature hidden in fog, steam rising from mancovers like smoke from a wyvern's snout.

Tightening his grip around the plastic bags, Kenma quickened his pace. His mother wouldn't be too pleased if she'd have to dry everything. 

A resounding peal of thunder made the windows on buildings rattle in their frames and he felt the low vibrations in his chest. Kenma wondered if hearing a sky giant's roar would also make his bones quiver. He decided he'd rather not find out, since its breath would probably be much too foul. 

Water began to slip down from his hair to his neck. Four more blocks to go. 

The skyscrapers in the distance warped into dizzyingly tall towers and fortresses, spires and castles. The lights blinking on to keep the darkness at bay morphed into flickering torchlight and the fires of a smithy. He had to remember to craft a sword with the loot from his last quest; his last one broke.

Kenma's shirt clung wet to his skinny frame. Maybe he should have taken his mother up on her advice. Almost there.

A quiet whimper made him come to an abrupt halt. The daydream dissolved into the air.

It was coming from the park. Kenma glanced around. The place was deserted, the children having been ushered home by their parents long ago. The earth was damp, not yet muddy, and beads of water clung to the slides and swings. Perhaps he had imagined it. Turning to cross the street, and finally, _finally_ , go home to dry off, he took a step forward, only for a pitiful yip to stop him in his tracks. 

Kenma scanned the park. Drawing closer to some bushes, he set the groceries down carefully before kneeling down and peering underneath. Hidden there among the leaves, was a box. It looked like one of those used for the packaging of domestic appliances, though this one seemed pretty worn and old. Kenma was sure his grandfather had thrown out a similar model three years ago. He pulled it out, scraping his hands on the branches, until he could get a better look at the contents.

Shivering and whining, a puppy lay curled on a raggedy blanket. Ribs poked through its soggy, matted fur and when it felt the water pouring down in earnest on its head, the pup let out a few small yaps in complaint. Brown met gold, as the puppy looked up imploringly at Kenma and whined again. The blond sighed.

"Why people leave you guys out like this is beyond me. Come on, up you go." Kenma reached out for the puppy and cradled it close to his chest, giving it as much protection from the rain as he could. It seemed rather content with this arrangement, snuggling closer into the crook of the boy's elbow. Kenma huffed. "Wish I was as confident with new people as you are."

Getting to his feet, he picked up his bags with his other hand, and made his way home.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm this account's other admin, Cherry. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is highly appreciated, but no flames please. I'll try to update more or less regularly, but I know better than to make solid promises. This fic is sort of a slow burn, based off an idea the other admin had, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
